This invention relates to a carrying case for gas bottles for containing gases under pressure.
Gas bottles normally have a main cylindrical portion with a neck at one end of substantially smaller diameter, the neck containing inlet and/or outlet means for the passage of gases into and out of the bottle. The gas bottles are normally made of metal of substantial thickness to withstand the internal pressures of the gas. Due to the fact that the bottles are made of metal of substantial thickness the bottles are heavy and on account of their awkward shape are difficult to manipulate, store and transport.